Sleeping Knights
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: Arthur has lived his life as a royal prince in peace for nearly 16 years, but when a curse that was cast upon him run its course, the English prince is found comatose in sleep. Of course it takes true love's kiss for him to awaken, but he was never around any princesses or girls; just a peasant boy. IggyChu. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**(c)Hetalia - Himaruya Hidekaz  
****Original _Sleeping Beauty_ not mine (Disney maybe(?))**

* * *

Centuries ago stood a glorious kingdom that lived in its own world. The Kingdom of Hetaleon was a prosperous kingdom with much beauty and resources, ruled by an honorable king, King Merlin Kirkland, and his well beloved queen, Queen Evelyn.

A graceful spring morning raised over Hetaleon, a morning that brought joy all around the palace and kingdom. Queen Evelyn had just bore their shining Prince Arthur. An extravagant celebration was thrown at the castle with many neighboring royals, nobles, and worthy names attending. That included the three wizards.

Sitting on their thrown and in their thrown room, the king and queen watched with genuine smiles as the three wizards descended before them, baby Arthur laying besides his parents in his cradle.

"Your Highness," the first wizard Francis greeted. He and his friends kneeled before their king and queen. They rose back up when permitted.

"King Merlin, Queen Evelyn," the second wizard Antonio started, "My friends and I would each love you bestow a gift for your newly born Prince Arthur."

"They'll be super awesome!" the third wizard Gilbert proclaimed. The royals smiled to each other in agreement before allowing the wizards to approach Arthur soon after.

Francis stepped up first. "Dear child, I give you the gift of charm," the French wizard said, waving his wand above Arthur. Blue glittering lights began to shower the baby. "Not only will you grow to be a handsome man, but you will also be amiable, kind, pure intentions. All in all, charming." Once Francis' blue magic began to visibly fade, he stepped back.

Antonio went up next. "_Hola_, young one. A whole heart is very important, but so is intelligence, and that is my gift to you." The Spanish wizard waved his wand above Arthur just as Francis had done, but instead of the glittering lights being blue, they were green. "You will be smart, witty, agile. Very intelligent." Antonio stepped back once his green magic faded.

Gilbert excitedly stepped up to Arthur's cradle. "Last, but certainly not least, the best for last, my gift to you, little guy!" the Prussian wizard enthusiastically proclaimed. The king and queen laughed a bit to themselves as the two other wizards rolled their eyes and sighed. "My awesome gift is the gift of‒" Before Gilbert could finish, the grand door to the room barged open.

Panic filled the room as a cool air blew in. The king and wizards turned to the door as the queen dove for her child, protecting the new born prince. At the door stood the wicked sorceress: Michelle.

"Hello, everyone! Sorry I'm late!" the young looking sorceress said with a giggle, skipping in. "I wasn't sure really when to come because I think something happened to my invitation."

Though the sorceress seemed very sweet and caring with a young, girlish exterior, inside she was twisted, evil, and had been around for longer than any could remember. Truly a wicked sorceress that all feared.

"Oh, is that Prince Arthur?" Michelle skipped on, nearing Queen Evelyn and her baby. Before she could reach her, King Merlin and the wizards stepped in front of her like a wall. However, that didn't stop or faze Michelle. The sorceress had disappeared and reappeared floating besides the queen to get a look at Arthur.

"My, my! Isn't he a little cutie!" she squealed. "I could just eat him up!" Queen Evelyn pulled back protectively with a gasp, causing Michelle to laugh again. "I don't mean literally! Let me see him again!" she said.

Floating towards the queen and Arthur again, Michelle pulled out a magical devise of hers: an enchanted magnifying glass. The sorceress looked through the glass as a gold haze spiraled on the lens. The tool was used to see Arthur's future, a tool only Michelle could use and see through.

"He is going to be a very very handsome boy!" Michelle shared, finally stepping back and down on the ground. "A true prince and gentleman and perfect. Just the type of boy I've been looking and waiting for!"

"F-for what?" Antonio asked.

"To share my life with and marry, silly~" Michelle gave a cheerful smile. She turned to the king and queen. "I'm going to marry Arthur when he becomes of age, okay?" the sorceress asked with an innocent head tilt, though it was far from innocent and not even a question.

The queen took another step back, holding her child tighter. The king did the same, holding his wife and child. The wizards stepped in, intervening.

"The Prince is to marry a princess from another kingdom," Francis said.

"Yeah, and not be some prisoner to you!" Gilbert added. "And why don't you just go?"

Michelle gave a false look of hurt. "But I was invited like everyone else. And Merli' and 'Lyn agreed, hmm?" She turned to King Merlin and Queen Evelyn with another smile. Her smile looked pure, but her eyes were giving threats.

"No, you are not to go near my son or my kingdom," Merlin said bravely. "Leave at once."

Michelle pouted. "That's mean! Fine, if I can't have him, then no one can." The sorceress disappeared again and everyone was on alert, guarding the new born prince. She reappeared behind Queen Evelyn, quickly casting her curse on Prince Arthur.

"By sunset of your 16th year, you shall prick your finger on a needle meant for embroidery," Michelle started. Queen Evelyn leaped away and King Merlin, the wizards, and the guards ascended towards her, but it was too late. The sorceress waved her wand. She was untouchable. "Once you have pricked your finger, you will fall and die. There!" She gave another giggle. "Only I can undo the curse and to do that, well, you know what I want."

"Guards! Seize her!" King Merlin ordered. The guards followed their orders, but it was too late. Michelle disappeared before them for the last time that day, leaving behind her echoing giggles until it faded.

"Arthur!" Queen Evelyn finally dropped to her knees and sobbed. "Please!" she started begging before the three wizards. "I beg you, please save my son!"

"Yes! Please!" King Merlin joined his wife, down on his knees. "Please save our son! We ask not of the a king and queen, but as a father and mother!"

"You Highness." Francis looked down at them with much empathy. He and the other wizards helped them back on their feet. "I apologize, but Michelle's magic is too strong for even us to undo," he admitted. Evelyn started breaking down once again.

"Wait, Gilbert." Antonio turned to said wizard. Francis and the royals did as well. "You're the strongest out of us. And you still have your gift," the Spaniard said. "Can't you do something?"

"Well," Gilbert crossed his arms, looking down with a thoughtful scowl, "I can't lift that curse completely. Like Frannie said, the witch's magic is too strong. But! I may be able to twist it a bit."

The Prussian wizard approached Queen Evelyn and Prince Arthur. He had the queen place Arthur back in his cradle before he began with his gift. "My gift is going to be a bit different, little guy. But, hey, I'm pretty sure staying alive is better than strength and courage and all that," Gilbert joked a bit with a small smile. "My awesome gift is a twist a fate. Instead of pricking your finger and dying, you shall fall into a deep sleep, only to be awakened by true love's kiss." With a wave of his wand, Gilbert's red magic showered baby Arthur and the twist has been made.

Even with the curse twisted, everyone still worried deeply for Arthur. The three wizards had decided to look over Arthur as he grew, looking after him as teachers, guides, guards, and friends. King Merlin had declared any embroidery forbidden and anyone caught will be severely punished. The kingdom would be guarded 24/7 with heavier security near the castle and the prince. Prince Arthur is never to leave the castle unpermitted. Though things may seem tough, it was all for their Prince Arthur.

* * *

_Hey, guys! Warning you now, don't expect like, weekly updates. Another IggyChu story from me! For those who don't know (which is all b/c I didn't really say anything) Queen Evelyn is Mama Britannia (even though she doesn't exactly have an official design(?)). I came up with the name. As for King Merlin... I just recently got into BBC Merlin, hence the name... And, everyone, I LOVE SEYCHELLES! I think she's very cute and sweet! I'm just using her as the antagonist. I really hate using characters as the bad guy, really! I love all the characters! (Some more than others). Tell me what you think!  
_

* * *

Reviews are Loved, Please Excuse Spelling, Grammar, and/or Language


	2. Chapter 2

Eight lonely years has passed since the day the curse was casted upon Prince Arthur. The young prince had never walked outside the castle walls with his only real opening to the outside world being the balcony window in his chambers out looking the kingdom. The king and queen had Arthur's chambers high up to allow him to at least have glances of the kingdom.

Every moment he had free, Arthur would wander off to his room to stare out the window. Curiosity consumed him as wonders of the world outside filled his mind. The young prince often wondered why he was not allowed to leave and explore the kingdom for it seemed safe to him.

Today was like any other day. Arthur let out a sigh, alone in his room. He retreated from his window, tired of the view that mocked him, and made his way to his bed. It wasn't long after he sat down that one of his closest friends entered the room.

"Gilbert?" Arthur called over to his friend when he closed the door behind him. The fact that Gilbert and the others were wizards was not known to him nor was their actual age with them appearing no older than 13.

"Checking out the view again?" Gilbert asked with a shallow smile.

"I've completed all my lessons today," Arthur pouted childishly, crossing his arms and turning away with a huff. Gilbert snickered at him, but stopped short when seeing the longing look in the little prince's eyes when he scanned the blue sky. "Why can't I go outside?"

Gilbert sighed. He felt guilty every time Arthur asked him the same question. All three wizards did. "You know the answer to that, Princey. It's not safe out there."

"It's never safe, but living life and experiencing the unknown is worth risks!" Arthur retorted, his head turning back to look Gilbert in the eye. The Prussian wizard gulped, cursing inwardly. Why did Arthur have to be so smart? Stupid Antonio.

"Well‒"

"Shouldn't I know my kingdom before ruling it?" the prince cut into Gilbert.

"Um‒"

"I've been cooped up in this castle for as long as I can remember."

"You're only eigh‒"

"I need to get out of this dungeon I'm trapped in."

"Okay!" Gilbert shouted, silencing Arthur. "Geez, you sound like some teenage wench or something." The young prince huffed again, but Gilbert ignored it. "But you're right about needing to get out."

Arthur's eyes widened with shock. It surprised him how Gilbert agreed. "Really?"

"Trust me, I don't like how you have to spend your kiddie life stuck alone in the castle either, even though you have me and the other two," the Prussian wizard explained. "We're all just worried for you, little guy. So, you and me, we'll sneak out." Arthur's already large eyes glowed with innocent happiness and excitement. "We gotta keep low and quiet. Just for about an hour. Two tops."

"Thank you, Gilbert!" Arthur cried, leaping into the older boy with a hug. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Gilbert was a bit taken back at Arthur's actions. Though the prince did have a kind heart, he usually gave off a cold exterior, especially towards the three wizards. Gilbert's shocked expression soon turned into a warm smile as he rustled Arthur's hair.

"Alright, we'll sneak out the back. But," the Prussian wizard looked him head to toe, "you're going to have to change or something. You stick out too much." Gilbert walked over to Arthur's wardrobe, opening the doors and taking a look at what the prince had. "Geez, there has to be something in here," he said, scanning Arthur's clothes with an uneasy look.

"I'm a prince. Do you really think mother and father would have me wearing anything less?" Arthur asked with a thick brow raised. For a young boy, the prince was rather shrewd.

"Lookie here, a snarky noble," Gilbert remarked. Arthur stuck his tongue out at him and he returned the gesture.

"Say," Arthur walked over to his wardrobe, "will something like this do?" The prince rummaged through all his clothes. It took some effort, but he was able to pull out what he was asking about: a dark hooded cloak.

"Perfect!" Gilbert gave a toothy smile and thumb up.

Gilbert took Arthur's cloak, hiding it under his cape. The two exited his room, walking throughout the castle like normal. Once they neared the kitchen and servant quarters did Arthur wear his cloak.

"Good afternoon, Sir Gilbert," a kind Ukrainian servant greeted the wizard. Gilbert quickly pulled Arthur behind him, covering the prince with his cape so she wouldn't notice.

"G-good afternoon to you, too, Katyusha." Gilbert waved, showing a nervous smile.

"What brings you to this part of the castle?"

"Oh, just thought I'd take a walk today."

"On your own?" Gilbert nodded at Katyusha's question. "Okay, have a nice walk."

The two bid farewell to each other, waving has they walked off in separate directions. As Gilbert was walking, Katyusha noticed his footing was strange. She stared at the wizard as he slowly and uncomfortably continued on, spotting small feet behind him, under his cape. With a confused look, Katyusha turned a blind eye and continued walking. This wasn't her first time spotting him as well as the other two doing something odd.

"I think we're clear," Gilbert whispered to Arthur once they passed the outer walls of the castle.

"Do you think anyone noticed?" Arthur asked, taking a peek from under his friend's cape. He wasn't entirely out yet, looking all around for sighs of getting caught.

"Nah, the servants and guards stopped questioning anything weird about me and the others." Gilbert laughed, reminiscing to himself about all the crazy times he and his friends shared.

"Okay then..." Arthur finally got out of hiding. Even though he didn't know of his friends' magical ability like others, he stopped questioning the little things happening around the three troublesome wizards. "What first?"

"Well first," Gilbert pulled Arthur's hood over his head, "you have to stay hidden. Don't want to get caught by any of the guards." Arthur nodded. "Second, let's just walk around the market. Stay close; it's rather lively." The boy nodded again.

In no time flat, the two made it to the market. Arthur looked all around in awe. There were so much people. Everyone seemed kind, happy, friendly. He noticed a small group of boys about his age run passed him, all smiling, playing. Being the curious eight-year-old he was, Arthur followed behind them unnoticed, leaving Gilbert's side without him noticing either.

The prince bobbed through the crowd, avoiding person, horses, and wagons. He hid behind barrels and poles as he observe the boys, soon seeing them stop and talk to a girl by one of the shops.

"But you promised!" the tallest of the boys whined to the girl. "You said you'd come and play!"

"Ivan! Go away aru!" the girl huffed, swatting her hand towards him. "You'll get me in trouble! I have to work today aru."

"He's busy, Ivan," a Lithuanian boy consoled the pouting Russian boy. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"I'll try aru," the girl now identified as a boy said, picking up his basket-backpack. He waved goodbye to his friends as they began to walk off, leaving himself soon after.

Arthur watched the boy this time. He didn't understand how someone as young as him had to work already. He also didn't understand how someone so lovely could actually be a boy. The young prince never really seen someone like him before either. He had dark hair rather than lighter brown or blonde as well as creamy pale skin and golden eyes.

Arthur blushed. Was a feeling of attraction towards another boy normal? He was a boy himself. A prince. And the other was among the common folk.

No matter how much he tried to reason with himself, Arthur could not shake off his feelings. He tried to catch up to the other boy, confronting him, but it was too late. Gilbert had finally caught him. The wizard had been distracted before noticing the prince was missing.

"Woah!" Gilbert perked up, not yet having known of Arthur's disappearance. He, himself, had been checking out a magic booth. "You have these!?"

The Norwegian man nodded. "Just came in yesterday."

"Man, Niklas! You have everything!"

Niklas shrugged. "You want them?"

"Yeah, I'll pick them up tomorrow."

"How's the prince?" the Norwegian spell caster asked. "You three still looking after him?"

"Shhh!" Gilbert panicked, holding a finger over his mouth.

"What?"

"He's right here!" the wizard whispered, pointing behind him. The Prussian turned around, finally having noticed the prince's absence.

Niklas sighed, shaking his head with his hand massaging his temple. "For an all powerful wizard, you sure are an idiot," he said as Gilbert frantically looked all around for the little boy. "First off, if he wasn't suppose to know your true identity, why would you walk up to my booth. Second, he shouldn't be out here at all. Third, you went behind everyone's back and brought him out just to lose him."

"Hey, the kid needed to get out!" Gilbert defended himself, still frazzled. "And I told him not to leave my side! Oh crap! See you tomorrow!"

Gilbert had dash all around, looking for Arthur. Luckily for him, it didn't take long to spot the boy watching something beside a barrel.

"There you are!" Gilbert shouted, grabbing Arthur's shoulder before he had a chance to meet the boy he started fancying. "Where have you been!? I told you to not to leave my side!"

"B-but! But‒!"

"No 'but's!" Gilbert cut off Arthur before he could explain himself. "Do you understand how much trouble we'd be in if we got caught!? Or worse; what if something happened to you?"

"I just wanted to see something," Arthur said, turning back to where the boy was. Sadly, he was gone. "It's my first time outside," he started with slightly furrowed brows, "I wanted to venture around."

Gilbert sighed. "I know, but just stick with me, okay? I know my way around and don't want anything to happen to you." Arthur nodded, muttering an apology. Gilbert smiled softly, ruffling his hair. "Alright, let's go."

They two didn't even take five steps before they were caught.

"Eh hem."

Gilbert tensed up at the fake cough, recognizing the hint of French accent. He turned, giving a weak smile. "S-sup, guys." Busted.

"Gilbert..." Francis growled, glaring at the Prussian wizard.

"We can't let Arthur out," Antonio said sadly, his eyes begging him and the prince to return quickly. "He has to stay within castle walls."

"Antonio's right, Gilbert. We can't risk anything," Francis said, clearly worried. "Come on." He took Arthur's hand, pulling him back towards the castle, but not without struggle.

"No! Release, frog face!" Arthur shouted, trying to pull himself free. Francis clearly wasn't his favorite companion. "You can't take me back! Not now! You don't understand!"

"Stop your temper tantrum or else you'll cause more trouble!"

"No one knows you two left but us," Antonio explained to Gilbert as the who blondes bickered with each other. "We overheard Katyusha saying you walked out the back. We have to return the prince before anything happens."

Gilbert sighed. He knew they were right, but Arthur needed to see and experience things for himself.

"We understand why you did it," Francis said, watching as Arthur began to tear up. It stabbed him and the others to see the child hurt. "But we just can't risk it."

"I don't even know his name," Arthur whispered silently, more to himself, words going unnoticed as he grew tired of resisting.

It had taken a while, but Arthur finally cooled down and complied with the wizards. Dejectedly, he followed them back to the castle, the three guarding him in a triangle formation. They sneaked back through the back luckily without getting caught.

The four of them made it back to Arthur's chambers. Francis closed his door as Antonio placed Arthur's cloak back in his wardrobe and Gilbert opened his window. All of a sudden, Arthur said something, throwing them all off.

"There are people with dark ash colored hair," he had inquired. The wizards turned to him, instantly bringing their attention towards Arthur. The first person that came to mind to them was Michelle, but the prince was only thinking of the boy at the market.

"Graphite hair, milky skin, and golden eyes," Arthur added. The wizards inwardly sighed with relief at the clarification of him not talking about the sorceress. "Where do they come from? I don't normally see anyone with such an appearance."

"Well, dark hair and milky skin usually originates from the east," Antonio thought aloud. "There aren't usually many here."

"The east..." Arthur repeated, curious. "Please leave my quarters so I can think," the prince bade.

Francis looked at him with a raised brow as Gilbert gestured his bafflement at Arthur, both actions going unnoticed by the young boy. The prince could act so, well, princely at times. Antonio just shrugged and held the door open for the two.

The three left his chambers and Arthur got up from his spot on his bed. He made his way towards the window, looking out like he had a million times before. This time, the prince knew what was out there, or more who. At that moment, Prince Arthur vowed to himself that he would see the world out there again and meet the nameless boy with the beautiful face.

* * *

_Like I said, don't expect weekly updates... Fricking school. I don't like AP classes... Speaking of dislikes, anyone else having issues with iOS 7? I'm annoyed with it... And forgive me if I'm mistaken, but do some knights wear capes? (the BTT are dressed more like knights at times). I mean, Prussia did as a Teutonic knight and Arthur Pendragon did at times. idk. **Thanks for the likes, follows, and reviews!**_

* * *

Reviews are Love, Please Excuse Spelling, Grammar, and/or Language.


End file.
